


CSI in the Sky with Diamonds

by ErrolsFeather



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the csi's get high on something and it get some consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CSI IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS!

Chapter 1

Calleigh was at the range shooting when she felt Horatios arms wrap around her and he started to kiss her neck, she felt his hardness pressing against her, lost her concentration and misfired. She cursed.

Then she turned around and said: Damn you, now I missed on the target since ya broke my concentration, now I'll have to do it all over.

Horatio didn't say anything just kept kissing her neck.

"Ohhhh, would you ohhhh please stop ohhhhhhh, not ohhhhhhhh here, I'm ohhh working" said Calleigh trying to fight her desires.

Horatio opened her blouse, she gasped in surprise and tried to fight him of but soon gave up and let him go on. He realized her breasts and as she screamed with pleasure her got inside her and forced his way in to her with and enormous force.

She gasped again as her back was pushed against the desk were the gun and papers were, causing it all to fall down. As she screamed of pleasure he forced his way into her faster and harder than he used to while he feed on her breasts until he let him self go and filled her up as she shacked against the desk behind her.

Horatio then got of her, zipped up his pants and was about to leave when she asked: Horatio, what has gotten into you lately?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Lately you have somehow changed, like you have a more sexual energy than you used to" she said, there was scepticism in her voice.

"And that's a bad thing because" he said.

"It wouldn't be if you kept it at home, but when you want to do it at work to then it is a problem since I got tons to do and you're just making it take longer" said Calleigh a bit angrily while she was buttoned up her blouse and fixed her hair.

"Jeez, I'm sorry" said Horatio and left.

Calleigh just shook her head and went back to work.

Later that day Calleigh was in the DNA lab with Ryan, he was more energy than he used to and knocked a glass of water over her papers.

"Ryan, did ya know how long I worked on those" she said frustrated.

"Sorry Call" he said and looked down.

"It's ok I'll go to my office and fix it, just be more careful ok, Horatio is already delaying my work, I don't need you to do the same" she said tiredly.

"Would it help if I took half of it?" Ryan asked.

"Sure ya got time for it since it means overtime" she said.

"I got time, don't worry, and it was my fault to, so Horatio is giving you a hard time huh?" Ryan asked.

"Mhm, he has changed, but I can't seem to figure out why, and I'm really to tired to do so" she said.

"It's that bad huh" Ryan said.

"Yeah, all I want is some hours of sleep" she said.

"Tell you what, give me half of the case files and I'll do it, I leave them on your desk before tomorrow morning" he said.

She handed them to him and said: Thank you Ryan, I better get started on these ones, see ya.

"No problem and once again I'm sorry" he said.

"Apology excepted" she said and smiled at him before she left.

Ryan looked at the wet papers wondering where to start.

Calleigh entered her office and looked the door to not be interrupted by Horatio while she was working since she didn't have the time or the energy to be so. Lately he had been starting to wearing her out, he was overenergic 24-7 and his sexual needs were more than she could handle right now. She missed the old Horatio, the calm, thoughtful one, the one she could talk to about anything, that settled for a quiet night with a movie, not just raw animal that wanted sex all the time. Calleigh felt like if he kept this up she might get pregnant and that was the last thing she wanted and needed right now. She wondered how he could be so overenergic all of a sudden, but was too tired to read more into it. All she needed was a few hours sleep so she let her head rest in her arms and drifted of.

Horatio was in his office working, but started to feel a bit shaky, so he opened his office drawer and popped another x, these pills were the best thing that had happened to him, they made him feel more energic so he could work around the clock and aroused so he could do Calleigh all the time, the only problem was that she seemed feed up by him. She seemed tired to, and it was not like her at all. He just hoped there wasn't anything wrong with her.

"Or maybe she is tired of dating someone twice her age" he thought.

It was not impossible she wanted someone her own age. Nah, he shook it of and continued to work.

Sometime later that day Ryan was done with Calleighs case file and went to give it to her. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, so he tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Weird" he though.

So he left the file in a plastic bag on the door handle and got back to the DNA lab where he found Natalia.

"Hey Nat, I though you left already" said Ryan.

"Just have to finish up, what about you?" she asked back.

"Was just on my way out, wanto have a coffee or something with me?" he asked.

Natalia blushed slightly and said: Sure, just give me a minute to finish up.

"No problem, I'm not in a hurry" said Ryan and smiled warmly at her.

Natalia blushed again and said: Oh I completely forgot to give these papers to Calleigh, would you?

"She's not in, but I can put it in the bag a long with my papers" said Ryan.

"She's not in, that's weird, she never leaves early since she's a workaholic like Horatio" said Natalia thoughtfully.

"I know, but the door was locked and there was no answer" said Ryan.

"Oh well, she'll turn up sooner or later, let's leave the papers on her door and go" said Natalia.

He nodded and they left.

That night Calleigh woke up and looked at her watch 10PM. She yawned and stretched, before she went to the break room to get coffee. On her way there she looked up at Horatios office, still light, they both practically lived there. She watched the swing shift workers.

As she pored coffee in her coop she heard a voice say: Still here to?

"Yes Valera, I accidentally fell a sleep cause of stupid Horatio, so I'll probably work all night, what about you" said Calleigh.

"Got tons to do, got a bit distracted, so I'm a bit behind" she said and giggled.

"You got distracted, what happened?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"You know how it is when you're in love" said Valera.

"I do, you know is Ryan and Natalia is still her to?" Calleigh asked.

"They left hours ago, think they went for a coffee together" said Valera.

"Really, and Eric" asked Calleigh.

"Gone home to" said Valera with a dreamily look in her eyes.

"Then all are accounted for" said Calleigh and took a sip of her coffee.

"Nah, not Horatio" said Valera.

"He's in his office and I sure hope he stays there" said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Problems?" Valera asked.

"Mhm, he has changed and I know it is something, but I can't put my finger on it" said Calleigh a bit frustrated.

"You mean his energy, I noticed that to" said Valera.

"Yeah, plush his urge to do it all the time, he can't get enough" said Calleigh frustrated.

"First of all didn't really need to know that, I still can't see that he can turn you on and second I should think it was the other way around" said Valera a bit shocked.

"Not lately and he does" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Glad to hear that sweetheart" she heard from behind, her face became red as a tomato and Valera disappeared quickly.

"Horatio, what are ya doing here" she asked.

"Working and taking a break to see my girl" he said and kissed her.

"That's nice of ya, but I need to get back, I'm really behind" she said.

"No fun" he said innocently.

"NO" she said a bit to harsh.

"Sorry" he said and backed of a bit offended.

"Sorry handsome I didn't mean it that way, I'm just tired and I got a lot to do" she said.

"I see, go along then" he said.

"No hard feelings" she said.

"No, no" he said and gave her a light kiss before she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

A MONTH LATER!

"Ryan would you calm down, or you will spill blood all over" said Calleigh.

Ryan's hands were shacking since he had been drinking to much coffee again, but luckily noone knew about his addiction to it.

"Uhm, sorry" said Ryan and put the blood into the machine.

"Are you ok since you have been shacking and been a lot more hyper lately, you're not on any kinda drugs?" Calleigh asked concerned.

"I'm ok and I promise I'm not on any kinda drugs" said Ryan, which was kind of true.

Calleigh looked at him with scepticism but said nothing.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready?" said Natalia from the door.

"In a minute" Ryan said and smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Lunch date at Daves" said Ryan as at that moment got the results and handed her the paper.

"That sounds nice, but don't be gone to long" she said looking at the results, to not let him see the look on her face.

"We won't, Calleigh are you ok?" Ryan asked since lately it seemed like she and Horatio were drifting a part.

"I'm fine" she said, but a bit to slow so he could tell she was lying.

"Ok, see you later" he said and left with Natalia.

On her way back to her office she heard laughter from the break room and went to check, it was Valera and Eric that was playing around, they made a cute couple. She smiled and headed back to her office when she saw Horatio talking to Rebekka Nevins about something, Rebekka was blushing and giggling over something Horatio said.

"What the hell" Calleigh thought, and got closer to listen.

"Thanks again Horatio, you really save me" said Rebekka.

"Not a problem, always a pleasure to help a damsel in distress" he said and smiled, she blushed.

Then she went over and whispered in his ear "You better go, Calleigh don't look to pleased and I don't want to cause any trouble".

"That's nice of you, must be the first time" said Horatio.

"Ha ha ha, see you later" she said and gave him a quick peck on the check before she left.

Horatio turned and looked at Calleigh, she didn't look to happy, she even looked a bit blurry, he tried to focus his eye sight as he walked up to her.

"Why are you so angry sweetheart?" he asked.

"Sorry that I don't like my man flirting with another woman" she said angrily.

"No worries, you are the only one I want" he said and kissed her.

"I can feel that" she said talking about his hardness pressing against her.

"Feel what" he said innocently as he started to nibble on her earlobe, he knew it drove her crazy.

"Ohh no, don't think you can twist your way out of this ohhhh please stop ohhh with sex" she moaned softly, she knew she wanted this since it had been a while since last time.

"Hmm, then we should talk, my office or yours?" he asked.

"Yours" she said breathlessly and followed him.

Once there he lifted her up on his desk and started to kissing her neck while she said: Ohhhh, Horatio listen ohhhh, it's okay that you ohhhh right there talk to other wimen, but all I'm saying no flirting ohhhh.

"Are ya jealous" he asked while he removed her top and bra and started to kissing her soft, firm breasts.

"Ohhh, ohhhhhh, maybe a little, wouldn't ya ohhh be if the situation was the other was the other ohhhh way around, please take me now I can't wait any longer" she moaned.

He lay her down on the desk, removed her pants and his own and got inside her while he growled: Ohhhh, Calliiiiii, I would get ohhhh, crazy jealous and ohhhh afraid to loose ohhh ya.

"Ohhhh Horatio faster, do you ohhh get my ohhhh, ohhhhh, faster point then ohhhh ohhh, ohhhhhh" she screamed as she arched on the top of his desk with pleasure.

"I do, no more flirting with other than you ohhh, ohhhhh Calleigh, Calliiiiiii, Calliiiiiiiiiiii" he screamed as he let go and filled her up while she was shaking against the desk screaming: Ohhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, yeeeeeeeees, Horatioooooooo, Horatiooooooooo.

Horatio slowly withdraw from her and zipped up his pants while Calleigh still lay on the desk shaking from the orgasm, she looked at him and said: Glad you got my point, by the way are these walls sound proof or did everyone just hear us?

"Do you really care?" he asked.

"Uh huh, don't want the whole lab to hear" she said as she got dressed.

"They should be sound proof, well a little at least, and it was you who wanted it" he said.

"Oh really, it was you who teased me" she said.

"I did, didn't I" he said thoughtfully.

"You most certainly did, but I have to go, are you ok handsome?" she asked since it looked like he had trouble with the focus on his eyes, almost like he had beer goggles.

"Mhm" he replied and tried to seem as normal as possible even if all he saw was pretty much a blur.

"See you later then" she said and left.

Horatio sat down by his desk feeling dizzy, but pleased.

Thus was the longest he had gone without having sex with her and with his current needs over two weeks was a lot, so he was glad she finally gave in. The one thing he was curious about though was how she could hold back so long, she had to have needs to, but she probably had higher self controll than him he figured as he got back to work.

Calleigh sat in her office feeling very satisfied, she really needed that, when she got interrupted by arguing and went to check it out.

Ryan and Natalia stood in the DNA lab arguing with Eric and Valera, they all seemed way over energic for some reason.

"Oh hell, what is it this time" Calleigh thought and walked over.

"What are you saying, that we're worse than you?" said Eric.

"Yeah, we work better, and it's probably cause we take our relationship outside work" said Ryan.

"Ok, first of all, Valera is one of the best we got, and second don't you think I saw the two of you in the wardrobe the other day" said Eric.

"We were only making out, and you did the same in the break room" Natalia defended her self.

"So did we, it's not like we go all the way at work like Calleigh and Horatio" said Valera.

"That's only because you don't have an office" said Natalia.

"I wouldn't do that here even if I did, I mean everyone can hear, did you guys hear Calleigh couple of minutes ago" said Valera.

"Sure did, she's load. Ok let's make a deal, no more fooling around and stuff while we're on the clock, let's focus on work and that way we'll get more done around here, and if we help each other it will go faster to" said Ryan.

"Sounds fear and, and by the way Calli screamed she must be desperate" said Eric.

"Hey, I'll not have you talk bout me that way" said Calleigh from the door.

All four startled and looked at her and Natalia said: How long have you been standing there?

"Long enough to hear that I'm load and apparently desperate, which I'm not" she said.

"Oh come on everybody heard your screams" said Ryan.

"Uhm sorry, and it was not my fault and don't you got anything better to do than discussing my sex life? Calleigh asked.

"We do, only not as much fun, and I thought you were against office sex in case you got caught" said Ryan.

"

Oh be quiet, and I really don't think it will help us catch the killer discussing my sex life and it's nunna your business in the first place" said Calleigh in a sight and warning tone they all knew to well.

"Sorry Calleigh, we'll go right back to work" said Ryan.

"Nat, Eric how's the case coming?" Calleigh asked.

"We don't know the murder weapon, can you take a look at the case photos" said Natalia.

"Sure" said Calleigh.

"Calleigh may I ask a question" said Eric while he was holding Valera, his head rested on her shoulder, both looked very happy and quite awake opposite to her self.

"Ask away" she said.

"Is everything ok with Horatio?" Eric asked.

"To be honest I dunno" she said and sighed.

"Ok, but he would tell you if there was something wrong" said Valera.

"Dunno, hope so" she said sine she knew Horatio was hiding something from her.

"Ryan, it's time if we'll make it" said Natalia.

"Ok, but we need to change" said Ryan.

"Let's go" said Natalia and left.

"Where were they going?" Calleigh asked.

"Their second daily run, they run before work, an half hour during lunch and an hour after work, they are way to over energic if you ask me" said Valera.

"How do they do that, don't work wear them out" said Calleigh surprised.

"Well they both seem to have way too much energy like they are high or something" said Eric.

"I don't know, not on drugs anyway, Ryan or Nat would never do that" said Valera.

"There's a lot of things to get high on, I get high on you" said Eric with a smiled.

"And I on you, what about you Calleigh, what gets you high, Horatio, drugs or something else?" Valera asked.

"I would never do drugs, and handsome makes me happy, but not high. I don't think anything does" she said, which wasn't true since there was one thing that had always got her high that nothing could measures up to, her hand caressed the gun in the holster and she smiled. Oh how she loved guns and weapons.

Eric smiled to Valera and said: I think you just got your answer.

"I did, Calleigh?" said Valera since Calleigh had drifted into another world.

"Mhm" said Calleigh, she was thinking about her gun valut.

"Would you snap outta it, we're at work" said Eric with a chuckle.

"Uhm sorry, the case file photos" said Calleigh.

"Here" said Valera and handed them to Calleigh and left.

"Do you think she have ever done it with a gun?" Eric asked.

"No, she would never mess up one of her guns, but I bet she've fantasised bout it" said Valera.

"So where were we?" Eric asked.

"Right here" said Valera and let her lips lock with his.

A moment later Horatio ordered the whole lab to take an hour of, some kinda technical emergency that had to be fixed, noone said anything against it, they just left.

Horatio walked into Calleighs office and said: Would you please lay down on your coach, remove your pants and close your eyes, there's something I like to try.

"What are ya upto?" she asked suspiciously.

"Something I think you will like" he said with a smile.

"But why do I have to close my eyes" she asked getting comfortable on the coach.

"Just trust me" he said and smiled warmly at her.

"Ok, but it better be good" she said and closed her eyes. Horatio kissed her neck to get her in the mood, then removed her blouse and bra and started to nibble on her breasts while she moaned.

He then moved further down and kissed the tattooed gun on her hip and she moaned: Please ohhhh, ohhhh, take me, ohhhh, don't let me wait any longer ohhhhh, I ohhh, need you right now.

"Sure you're ready?" he asked just to be on the safe side.

"Yes" she moaned while she arched.

He took out a 9 mm smith and wesson and penetrated her warm silky softness with it. She gasped of pleasure and surprise feeling the cold steel inside her and asked: Is it a smith and wesson 1911?

"It is, do you like it" he asked and went up to kiss her.

"Yes, please continue" she moaned.

As he worked the gun faster and harder into her warm centre she screamed and arched like never before, he had never thought that the gun would have this much effect on her.

He kept going until she screamed out " Oh my Goood, yeees, yeeeees, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees, as she was shacking and trembling form the orgasm while her warm centre clenched around the gun.

While she was breathing heavily Horatio removed the gun slowly.

Calleigh opened her eyes and said: You're crazy.

"Why?" he asked confused.

"What if it had went of?" she said.

"It wouldn't matter since it's not loaded" he said calmly and added: Did you really think I would put a loaded gun into you, you're crazy bulletgirl.

"I'm not the one that got the idea to use a gun" she giggled.

"I will never do it again I promise" he said with a sly smile.

"Oh please don't promise that, it felt so good" she said.

"I could see that" he said with a chuckle.

"What about you then?" she asked.

"What about me?" he replied.

"Don't you wanto?" she asked.

"Oh I do, I just though I give you some special treatment first" he said.

"Aren't ya a prince, so let me release you then" she said and zipped up his pants and removed it so his hardness and said: Oh my, so what do you want then?

"I think you know" he said with a sly smile.

"I think you want me to take you for a ride" she said with a giggle.

"I do" he said.

"Well lay down then, I don't have all day" she said.

"As you wish my lady" he said and lay down.

She quickly got on top off him and said: Ready handsome.

"Yes" he said with a smile.

Some time later Calleigh lay on top of Horatio breathing heavily.

"Hmmm two times in a day at work, that's not bad" he said.

"Well three times for me" she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm, hell the others will be back any minute and I have an appointment with Stetler" he said when he realized how much the clock was.

"You mean you emptied the lab?" she asked surprised.

"I had to cause I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it down" he said.

"It's not my fault, since you always do it right so I have to scream with pleasure" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm, so what do you do about the gun?" he asked.

"Dunno, clean it up or throw it out I guess" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Or send it to the DNA lab for examination" Horatio joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny what good would that do" she said.

"It's evidence" he said.

"Don't say you stole evidence from a case" she said shocked.

"Nah this one is evidence from a recent sex crime" he said with a chuckle.

"Funny, either clean it properly or throw it away, now I gotto work" she said.

"As you wish" he said and let her to her work.

Calleigh was down at the range when Natalia suddenly rushed through her door giggling of joy.

Calleigh smiled at her and said: So I guess you had fun running.

"I did, I just feel so much better after wards, plus it is so much fun racing Ryan" said Natalia.

"Where do you get the energy for that?" Calleigh asked.

"A bit here, a bit there" she said and asked: So do got the weapon.

"Looking at it right now, got a bit distracted" said Calleigh with a smile.

"Again and you ask me where I got my energy" said Natalia and giggled thinking "So that was why Horatio wanted us out".

"It was not my fault, he kinda got an idea he wanted to try out and never mind" said Calleigh.

"Please do go on, maybe me and Ryan can try it out" said Natalia curiously.

"Nah, it's not up your alley" said Calleigh.

"What was it, please tell me" Natalia begged.

"Ok, but promise you'll keep quiet" said Calleigh.

"I promise" Natalia said.

"He did me with a gun and it felt so good" she said.

"He did what with what, you're kidding" said Natalia shocked.

"I'm not" said Calleigh honest.

"Are you crazy, they are dangerous, how can you even get turned on by that?" Natalia asked in disbelief.

"That's my high, it's just something about them, I can't explain it" said Calleigh and smiled dreamily.

"You're a strange woman miss Duquesne" said Natalia.

"Meh, as for your weapon a barbarian fantasy dagger" said Calleigh.

"A what?" Natalia asked since she had never heard of it.

Calleigh showed her the picture on her laptop and Natalia said: Nice, thanks Call.

"No problem, what's that sound?" she said.

"Dunno, it's coming from upstairs" said Natalia and they stormed towards the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is much appreciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Once upstairs they saw an ambulance take of and Rick, Eric, Valera and Ryan looked shocked.

"What happened?" Calleigh asked.

"Horatio just" Rick couldn't finish.

"He just what?" Calleigh asked, her voice was shacking.

"He passed out, but I'm sure it's nothing" said Rick.

Calleigh's jaw dropped, and her face turned white as snow, ok so she had been right something was wrong, she stormed up to his office, the others quickly followed her.

She turned the office upside down and Eric asked: What are you looking for?

"This" she said and put a box of pills on the table.

Eric held it up and gasped: I can't believe it, do you know what this is.

"Of course, it's x, I should have understood it from the beginning" she said. Her voice was grave, why hadn't she thought of this before, it fitted, his energy, his sexual urges, his eye sight.

Calleigh felt furious, how could he do this to him self after what happened to Raymond and to her when he knew the risk. Her hand found it's way down to the gun, her eyes were lighting as she walked towards the door. They others quickly stepped aside. Calleigh walked to her car and drove of.

"Where was she going?" Valera asked.

"Probably to kill H, right now I'm glad I'm not in his shoes" said Eric.

"How could he do that, he must have known she would find out sooner or later" said Ryan.

"Dunno, only hope he lives" said Natalia.

"Does it really matter, she'll kill him if he does" said Eric.

"Can you blame her" said Natalia.

"Not really" said Eric.

Then they left the office and got back to work.

Horatio sat in the hospital bed when Calleigh walked in and thought "She will kill me".

"HOW COULD YOU" she yelled.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry, but it seemed like a good idea at the time" said Horatio.

"How stupid are you, you know the risk, and you went a head and did it anyway" she said angry and a bit hurt.

"I never intended it to go this far but I got hooked and I really loved the energy and the rest, and I felt so much younger and I thought maybe if I then you would not feel like you were with an old man" he said and added: I mean you got enough energy to go on 24-7, but I don't got that any more, I wish I did, but I don't.

"I could have lost you, have you any idea how much I love you, I couldn't go on without you, and you know your age don't bother me, I liked you better before the x, that was the Horatio I fell in love with" her voice was shaking and she turned away so he wouldn't see her cry.

"Calleigh" he said, but didn't know what more to say.

She walked over to him and said: I could have lost you.

"Come here sweetheart" he said and she sat down next to him, her head rested on his chest and he held her closely while she cried.

"I was a fool, I'm really sorry, I won't do it again ever I promise" he said and meant every word since he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her behind.

"You're going to rehab and I'm running the lab" she said.

"Of course and will you cure Ryan's addiction for coffee, Natalia's for sugar and Valera's and Eric's to each other while I'm gone, everyone is way to over energic" he said.

"Will do, and is there anything you want me to stop with?" she asked.

"No, you're perfect the way you are my beloved bulletgirl" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

The next day Calleigh called everyone in to her office and said: Ok here's the deal. Horatio is going to be in rehab and I'm in charge of you children. Ryan you have to quit the coffee, Natalia the sugar and Valera and Eric keep it less intimate at work or there will be consequences all around. Am I making my self clear?

"Crystal" said Eric.

"Yes ma'am" said Ryan.

Natalia and Valera nodded they knew she meant every word.

"Ok, back to work now, I think I had my share of fun today, so be good children and give mummy a break" said Calleigh.

"Yes mother" they replied and left her.

Outside Ryan said: I can't believe she called us children.

"Why, I mean if you look at it, she and H has been working together the longest and has therefore develop as kinda a mum and dad, and since they are a couple it makes us their children until they get their own" said Valera.

"Do you think they will?" Ryan asked.

"When she's ready, I think she got enough with us four and "dad" in rehab right now" said Natalia and smiled.

"You're probably right, besides with Kyle they kinda have a son already" said Ryan.

"Mhm, so let's get back to work and quit with our addictions so mum don't have to worry so much" said Eric. The others laughed and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and much appreciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

One month later

"Nat catch" Ryan yelled and threw the basketball to her. She caught it and headed for the garbage can that was the goal, but Eric snapped it and threw it to Valera that scored.

"Ha, beat you again" said Eric.

Ryan looked and saw Calleigh walking towards them and said: Shit, mum is on her way, hide the ball, chips and sodas or else we'll be grounded or suspended.

"I don't have anywhere to hide the sodas" said Eric.

"Hold them on your back" said Ryan.

"Four bottled, are you crazy?" Eric asked.

"On the bench, Nat and you will cover them" said Valera.

And they did just as Calleigh entered and said: Good morning my children, how are ya'll today.

"Fine" said Valera.

Calleigh looked at them, they looked like they were hiding something so she said: Ok I know you're hiding something so spit it out.

"No we're not" said Natalia defensive.

"I can see it on the guilty looks on you faces, don't try to lie, that won't work" said Calleigh in a strict tone.

"We're not hiding anything" said Eric, but by accident he managed to push over one soda can so it spilled over the desk.

Calleigh looked behind his back and with the hands on her hips she said: How many times have I told ya'll that I don't want food and drinks in the lab, and four bottles of soda. Natalia honey didn't I tell ya no sugar, you're suspended for three days, and the rest of ya one hours work cleaning the whole lab from floor to ceiling.

"Come on that's not fear" said Ryan.

"Yeah what will I do if I don't work" said Natalia.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to drink soda" said Calleigh.

"This is not fear, dad would never do this to us" said Eric.

"Well, I'm not dad, deal with it" said Calleigh a bit annoyed.

"You know when he'll be back?" Ryan asked.

"No I don't, now wash the lab and Nat go home, I'll be in my office I got plenty of work to do" said Calleigh and left.

"She really misses him don't she" said Ryan.

"Yes she does, why else would she live here, bet she hates to go home to an empty bed" said Eric.

"I better go, see you later enjoy washing, are we still on for Daves tonight" said Natalia.

"Yup, see you later" said Eric and Natalia left.

"We better start washing" said Valera and went to find buckets and water.

Half an hour later Alexx walked up to find Calleigh to tell her something about her body when she saw Valera wash the break room and Eric and Ryan wash the DNA lab, she walked over to them and asked: What is going on?

"Calleigh is punishing us" said Ryan.

"For not being the good children we should be" said Eric with a sigh.

"What do you mean and where is Natalia?" Alexx asked.

"Mum suspended her for three days and had us clean when she found out we were drinking soda in the lab, stupid Eric had to knock over a bottle, not only we have to wash, we got twice as much do with Natalia gone" said Ryan a tad frustrated.

"I wish Horatio was here, then noon of this would have happened" said Eric.

"Oh would you suck it up, one it's only washing and two she must miss him more than all of us" said Valera, that was done washing and walked towards the toilet to empty the bucket before she put it back in the closet.

"Sorry, you're right Valera" said Eric.

"Yeah, does it look good enough?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, let's put this back and get back to work, see you Alexx" said Valera and all three headed for the toilet.

Alexx shook her head wondering how Calleigh not only had managed punish them like they were children, but also consider her mum in so short time, even if it didn't surprise her that much. She shook her head once more and went to find Calleigh.

A moment later she knocked on Calleighs door and entered.

Alexx looked at Calleigh, she looked so tired and sad, so she asked: Calleigh are you ok?

"I manage, news about the body?" She asked.

"Yes" she said and hand Calleigh her findings, Calleigh looked and nodded.

"So I heard you suspended Natalia" said Alexx.

"Who ratted me out" said Calleigh tired.

"The boys, apparently their mum is a bit too hard, and they miss Horatio or would it be dad since you're mum" Alexx said.

"Do you think I was too hard?" Calleigh asked.

"No, not really, and besides they are your children, you can punish them anyway you want" said Alexx with a smile.

"Mhm, I sure would think so" said Calleigh.

"So when is he coming back?" Alexx asked.

"Two months or more" Calleigh said with a sigh and looked away, she really missed him.

"Sure you are ok?" Alexx asked.

"I just don't understand why he did that, what if I had lost him. He sees things like this all the time, he should have known better, and I should have seen it before it got outta hand, what kinda a csi am I if I can't even see the love of my lie is taking x" she said. Her voice was shaking.

"Calleigh, you can't blame your self for that, it was not your fault, and you did know that something was wrong, and everyone knows you are a great csi, sometimes even greater than Horatio, or the lab would be a mess right now. I mean your children adore you, and the do everything you tell them to without complaint since they know you're right" said Alexx and smiled.

"Thanks Alexx" said Calleigh and smiled again.

"You're welcome honey, and you got one more that looks up to you even more that the four out there" said Alexx.

"Who?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"Kyle, why else would he hang around so much with Horatio gone" said Alexx since it was true.

"You're right, I'm not all that bad" said Calleigh.

"No you're not, but I have to go back" said Alexx.

"Ok, see ya" said Calleigh and got back to work.

At the rehab center Kyle run into Natalia as then both was there to see Horatio, they shook hands and went into his room.

Horatio was surprised to see them both and asked: Natalia, Kyle what a pleasant surprise, you both got the day of?

"Nah, lunch break" said Kyle.

"Suspension" said Natalia and looked down.

Both Kyle and Horatio looked surprised at her and Horatio asked: How did that happen?

"We all disobeyed mum and got punished" said Natalia.

"You disobeyed mum, are you crazy, what did you do?" Kyle asked.

"Soda in the lab among other things" said Natalia.

"You didn't, no wonder you're suspended" said Kyle.

"I did or rather we did and it was not like we planned to get caught" said Natalia.

"It was still stupid, you know how straight mum is about breaking the rules" said Kyle.

"I know it was stupid ok, and she might be straight, but also fair, can we please change the subject" she said.

Horatio looked surprised at them and asked: Since when did you both start to call Calleigh mum?

"Since she started to call us her children, and that would be a month" said Natalia.

Horatio smiled and said: Then may I suggest that you don't give her a hard time, since she got enough to do thanks to me.

"We will, but will you please hurry up and get back, she really misses you" Kyle said.

"Yeah, she almost never leave her office" Natalia said.

"I will, can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Sure what?" Kyle asked.

Horatio told them and Natalia said: That's great.

"It really is dad, but now I have to go" said Kyle.

"So do I" said Natalia and they left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and much appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

One and a half month later.

Calleigh had just been in court and was in need of aspirin, she cursed since she couldn't find them on the shelf where they normally would be.

"Looking for these sweetheart" Horatio said.

Calleigh startled turned around and said: But I thought.

"Surprise" he said and smiled at her before he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

He held her close and she said: I missed you so much.

"And I you once again I'm sorry" he said.

"Be quiet and kiss me again" she said.

As she did so she pressed him against the closets in the break room and opened his shirt and caressed his body with her nails.

"Not here" he said.

"But I need you now" she said.

"I know, but not here" he said and took her hand and dragged her towards the elevator.

On the whole way down to the basement they kissed each other hungrily as they let their hands caress each others bodies.

"Ugh, Calleigh, we ohhhh can't ohhh do it in the elevator ohhhhh, ohhh someone might need it ohhhhh" Horatio said as she kissed his neck and upper body as she pushed him against the wall and felt his hardness under his pants.

Horatio switched positions and pushed her against the wall as he feed on her breasts while she moaned: Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhh, Horatiooooo, I've been waiting for three months ohhhhhhhhh, please stop the elevator and ohhhhhh take me noooooooooooow.

He did as she asked and lay her gently down on the floor and got inside her while she moaned: Ohhhhhh, please I need you please.

"I'm right here sweetheart" he said and started to push his way into her warm center.

"Ohhhhh please faster Horatiooooooo" she begged, she felt she could burst any second.

"Ohhhhhh, Calliiiiiii, Calliiiiiii, oh God Calliiiiiii" he growled as he growled as he let him self go at the same time as she yelled: Ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh, Horatioooo, Horatiooooo, Horatiooooooooooooooooo.

He got of her and got dressed and asked: Satisfied?

"For now, you?" she replied.

"Mhm, but I think you need to be pleased more" said Horatio as he started the elevator and walked towards the firearms lab. He led her into the gunvalut and closed the door.

"Close your eyes" he said and lay her down on the floor. She did as he said and he removed her pants and let his tongue play with her diamond for a while, then he moved up to the hip and kissed her tattooed gun before he found a gun and penetrated her with is.

"Ohhhhh" she gasped of pleasure of the cold steel and asked: Ladysmith?

"Mhm, feels good huh" he said and started to work it further into her.

"Ohhh, ohhh, ohhhhhhhhh, Horatio, do it harder, ohhhhhhhhhh" she screamed.

He first went up and nibbled on her breasts before he used more power to get the gun as far into her as he could while she screamed: Ohhhhhhh, ohhhh, that's it, just a bit more, ohhhhhh, ohhhhh, yeees, yeeeees, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees.

Then she let her self go in a major orgasm with the gun still inside her. Horatio pulled out the gun between her heavily breaths and she managed to say: Thanks handsome I needed that.

"I know you did, that's why I did it" he said with a smiled.

"Have you any idea how much I love you?" she asked.

"I do, fro reasons I have yet to figure out, you're an amazing woman and I love you to" he said and kissed her softly.

"Horatio held me" she begged and he did when they both had gotten dressed.

Horatio held her close and she started to cry, soft sobs and he asked: Sweetheart why are you crying?

"I could have lost you" she cried.

Horatio stroke her back and said: I'm her sweetheart and I promise I won't leave you anytime soon.

"Good cause I couldn't bear to loose you" she said.

"Nor I you, so shall we find our children, I can't wait to see them" he said.

"Wait did you call them our children?" she asked.

"Mhm, since they are already calling you mum, I guess that makes me their dad" he said.

"It does handsome" she said and kissed him softly.

As they walked into the DNA lab, the other four turned and Valera said: Horatio you're back and mum you're smiling, that's great.

"When did you stop smiling?" Horatio asked.

"When you were gone, I missed you" Calleigh replied.

"So how are you all?" Horatio asked.

"Fine" they all replied.

"Hmmm, have you quit sugar Natalia?" Horatio asked.

"Yes dad" she replied in a girlish tone.

"And Ryan with the coffee" said Horatio.

"Yes" said Ryan.

"Seems like you had full controll while I was gone" said Horatio.

"She's straighter and punish us so we don't have a choice" said Eric.

"Is that true dear?" Horatio asked.

"Mhm" said Calleigh.

"Hmmm, well I guess I better get to be straighter to then" said Horatio.

"May I ask a question?" said Ryan.

"Yes" said Horatio.

"When are you and mum getting married?" he asked.

"When the time is right we'll tell you, right sweetheart" said Horatio.

"Right handsome, now get back to work" said Calleigh.

"But mum" they all said.

"You heard her, shall we?" said Horatio.

"We shall" she said before she gave him a soft kiss and they left while the other four started to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome and much appreciated :o)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always much appreciated :o)


End file.
